


thursday's child has far to go (and they go so very, very quickly)

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's already lost one child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thursday's child has far to go (and they go so very, very quickly)

**Author's Note:**

> Does contain some spoilers for the finale, if anyone is worried about that.

His first child is a bundle of joy in his damaged world. 

She's got a great smile. She's a quick learner. Julie Kane has her mother's nose and wit, and her father's determination and thick red hair. She's almost too curious, and Abraham Kane knows he needs to protect her. He isn't above attacks. There's a difference between broadcasting the fact you have a face and the fact you have a child.

Abraham Kane keeps her with his wife, safe, in hiding. He admits to neither of them in public. In private, he teaches lessons and has his beard held between five tiny fingers.

-

His second child was slouched and square jawed in the line of recruits.

Top of the class, eyes glinting, mouth tugged into a half smile, half respectful and completely approachable. Mike Chilton. He was joking when he had to be and clever throughout. Abraham Kane guided him and helped him. 

They went out to dinner once or twice or seventeen times. Mike Chilton knew how to get a good meal and how to make a show of tipping the waitress. He slouched his shoulders most of the time when he walked, but it would only take a hand on his shoulder for him to straighten right up. 

Abraham Kane taught him the basics. How to decode. How to hack. How to drive the abomination that was a car, in case Mike Chilton, star on the rise, happened to get trapped in the filth that was Motorcity.

Mike Chilton loved the driving. He loved to learn. So Abraham Kane kept teaching him. 

Mike Chilton started taking his time coming to lessons. They stopped having dinner. Abraham Kane tried his best. He sent the protégé on missions, on diplomatic discussions.

Until Mike Chilton never came back.

-

His first child is reluctant and independent, but above all, distant.

She's got a great scowl. She's intelligent. Julie Kane no longer looks exactly like her mother, or exactly like her father. She carries herself through the halls with her own air. 

He stops her from overnight visits for a month after Mike Chilton disappears. She protests and throws fits and runs away. Abraham Kane turns the city upside down to find her again. When he does, there isn't a word spoken between them.

It takes him another week after that before he allows her to visit her friends. It's a quick decent until he no longer knows what she's doing or where she is. He has a city to run. He has no time for shoulder pats or hugs or late nights watching the skyline with a warm drink. He has work to do, and when he looks up from it, Julie Kane is grown and demanding he stop burning cars.

Abraham Kane holds his beard between rough, scarred fingers.

He can't keep track of his daughter, and he already lost track of his son.

-

His second child turned out to be a warrior. 

His second child turned out to be a leader.

His second child is a traitor. 

Abraham Kane holds him out on the edge of a building. His fingers curl tight, thick dark hair and a thick, straining neck caught in between. Dried blood leaks from Mike Chilton's nose. 

By the time Abraham Kane lets go, it no longer matters to him if Mike Chilton survives the fall. 

-

His first child greets him when he comes back, bloodied and bruised and carrying the weight of a defeat on his shoulders. 

Her face is flushed with something, and he doesn't know what it is. He takes Julie Kane in his arms and holds her for a very, very long time.


End file.
